Sidney
WARNING, MARY-SUE CONTENT AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. For LEMONNATION Sidney, go here, or here, for the official LN page. Ask Account Sidney has an offical ask account on DeviantART. Instead of being Twistdom centered, it's Lemonnation centered. http://sidkiniplz.deviantart.com/ ''General'' Sidney is the daughter of Sanderson and Shelly, who are genderbents of eachother. She lives in the original universe with her father, whilst her twin brother, Simon, lives in the genderbent universe with his mother. Like most Pixies, she likes reading and studying. Basically anything boring. She enjoys organizing things, and sitting on people's heads. Despite being the oldest of the two, she's slightly smaller than Simon. Appearance Sidney is shorter than most normal female Pixies, only being taller than Genji. Like her father, she had/has trouble flying due to small wings. In Lemonnation, her right wing is ripped due to falling off a cliff into a palm tree. This causes her to fly lopsided, and have trouble doing take-offs. She has the *traditional female Pixie hair style with three tuffs as her bangs to the normal single tuff, two tuffs or four.. She wears the normal Pixie suit, or sometimes just a tan/grey shirt. Her eye color is a dull lavander. *NOTE: This hairstyle is original to Twistdom and Lemonnation. Please don't use it/copy it without InvaderUgli/MochiFries' permission. I've already had people copy my Pixie OCs in the past 3 years, same designs/names and everything. Birth and Cubehood Sidney was born probably ''in '''Jamco', alongside her twin brother. She was born first, which ment she had dibs on living in the original Pixie World instead of her brother. She was speaking fully within two days, but had trouble digesting solid food. The first thing she was able to eat without puking it up on Anti-Cosmo was pasta. Her Father quickly picked up a routine of dropping her into boiling pots of water, leaving her in the freezer, leaving her in the microwave, and other things. He secretly loves her, but doesn't give a crap to show it. Once she went to School, she made friends with Gao, an asian Pixie, and Sarah, her grandfather's cousin's daughter. She spent most of her infant days hiding in cool, dry, corners of Pixie World, chewing on random objects. Sidney also had many head-to-head enraged baby fights with her older cousin Foop, who was just nearly exiting his cube stage. Childhood By the time she exited her 'cube stage', she was still incredibly small. Pixies kept stepping on her, resulting in her not growing correctly. She began finding a passion in organizing things when she was about four or five. She organized folders, papers, computer files, underwear, and other things. She also had a bad habit of preening others, which freaked them out and caused them to slap her with a fly-swatter. Eric, one of her frienimies, showed up by the time she was around 10. She took an immediate dislike to him, as he continuously sprayed her with canned cheese, or did other things to torture her. Even Sanderson began to dislike him. At the age of five or six, she began visiting her mother more often. They began to get incredibly close, because screw logic. She found that hiding under couches kept her cool, and hidden from others. Allergies Sidney is allergic to mustard like her father and mother. She's also allergic to cat dander, but her parents don't care, since they love their cats. They'd rather keep their cats than Sidney. Sitting on people's heads She loves sitting on heads, I'll tell you hwhat. She'll sit on heads for hours and hours, kneading their hair. Her favorite heads are Mr. Earl's, her uncle's, her father's, her cousin's, and everybody else's. She'll knead and sleep for hours because she's Sidsid. Other She has a fear of Ocean Sunfish, and Napoleon Fish since they're so big. She's also terrified of Pineapples. She's only about the size of a baby dwarf hamster as a child and a normal hamster fully grown, compaired to a normal sized human. AC:NL and The Earl of Lemongrab Sidney also plays Animal Crossing: New Leaf with Lemongrab quite a bit, forming a disfunctional friendship with the weird Lemon, who she affectionately calls him "Mr. Earl". Later on, the two form the Lemonnation fandom and become mates. She'll buy random dresses and useless items for him. Mostly dresses, to his dismay. She nests outside of her house constantly, and all around town. Sid and Diego.png|sid and her little brother diego being freaks dsggdvbdvsd.png|sid and her alternate-universe boyfriend and his brother Sadnoy1.png DDSSDDS.jpg|sid and diego Foop and sid doing stuff that isnt naughty nope.png SIDRAGE.PNG Sidime.png Littlesid.png SIDSIDSID.png Sid.png SIDKINIFACE.png Sidkinistyle2.jpg Sidmaid.png Sid and Diego.png Sidkini.png Lgsid2.png Foop n sid by invaderugli-d5sc7ai.png Sidney.png Fvddvd.PNG Category:Fan Characters Category:Pixies Category:Babies Category:Twistdom Characters Category:Twistdom Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Made by InvaderUgli Category:Characters Created By InvaderUgli Category:Mary-Sue Category:Non-Real Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Canon